King in Exile
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: Summary: What if Inuyasha wasn't a half demon or a full demon or full human? If he wasn't from Earth at all, if Izayoi, his mother was an alien who came to Earth one thousand years before the feudal era and was in love with Inuyasha's father, but later had to go back to her home planet by the order of the King in their planet. It's kind of based on the movie Predator. Re wrote the
1. Chapter 1

This is my Inuyasha Fan fiction!

Summary: What if Inuyasha wasn't a half demon or a full demon or full human? If he wasn't from Earth at all, if Izayoi, his mother was an alien who came to Earth one thousand years before the feudal era and was in love with Inuyasha's father, but later had to go back to her home planet by the order of the King in their planet. It's kind of based on the movie Predator.

Notes: this is more like the 'Predators' but the 'predators' look human than the tentacle guys and has a fully closed armor than fish nets for legs. And also can see without the need of heat vision.

Inuyasha was just an infant when Izayoi returned.

The first chapter takes place in a planet named Pandora, much like the Avatar planet of James Cameron, but has a technologically and physically advanced race in it.

Inuyasha would be pretty much out of character and won't meet his father for a few chapters.

Italics are Pandorian, the language spoken in Pandora. Inuyasha doesn't know much about Earth, but I am still using the Alien vs. Predators theme, like the Predators were the first one to teach civilization to Earthlings.

Chapter1: Exile

"_LORD INUYASHA! TELL ME YOU DID NOT PUMMEL THE KINGS SOUTHERN PANDORA COMMANDER!"_ The screeching of a female clad in armor with a mask on can be heard over the next planet. The reason for this was none other than another person with similar armor but his mask was in his hands. This was a male and he had a stupid grin on his face. This male has long silver hair that was tied into a high ponytail and he has sun kissed pupils for eyes and large jagged purple stripes on either cheek till the end of his sides and the most unique feature that he stood out was for his ears that looked like a dog's.

"_Shut up Kaya… I think its damned funny!"_ the person identified as Inuyasha said with small bits of humor evident in his voice. _"FUNNY?"_ the other known as Kaya questioned with irritation. _"You will know what is funny because… you have been called upon the summit to decide your punishment."_ Kaya spoke seriously. "_Now I am not going in front of those old geezers called the 'Council'"_ Inuyasha said emphasizing the word council with disgust and then a stupid grin forming on his face. _"Who said anything about the Council deciding your punishment, General?" _Kaya spoke with her head down. This got the General's attention.

"_Then who?"_ Inuyasha asked curiously getting off from his ego boost. _"It's the…the...King himself deciding your fate…"_ Kaya said sadly. To say the General was surprised would have been an understatement. _"WHAT!"_ Inuyasha's voice can be heard throughout the dorm. _"I am sorry General but the King has decided…"_ Kaya ended with a tired sigh. Inuyasha recovered from his initial shock and said in a calmer tune with the same stupid grin. _"Oh no need to worry my mother will handle it…. "_And again Inuyasha sat relaxed. _"No….that's the thing I was about to say-"_but she couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by the sound from the screen that popped out of Inuyasha's armored wrist, telling him to be summoning himself at the Court room immediately. _"So I will be going now, bye Kaya"_ Inuyasha said as he put his mask on and

A few hours passed…..

In the court room…..

As Inuyasha came forth the doors automatically opened and revealed him to the court where the King sat in the center while his seventeen Generals sat at the sides. As Inuyasha entered he grabbed everyone's attention excluding the King whose expression was neutral. Inuyasha bowed only before the King as he was the only person Inuyasha respected other than his mother.

The king was probably the largest person in the room, he was seven foot and was heavily built, his face was decorated with scars of all kind. All received from his hunt. He unlike his predecessors did not inherit the throne, he first proved his power and authority when he invaded the planet where Xenomorphs, the most dangerous creatures that the people here respected due to its ability to adapt and hunt, existed and dissolved the planet with those creatures acidic blood. And Inuyasha wanted to be this monster.

The king was holding his mask in his right arm as the left was busy with a computer in the form of a hologram. _**"General Inuyasha…. Son of General Izayoi of the Bezar clan… You know what you have done is disrespect to my rule…. Don't you?"**_ the King asked with an emotionless and gravelly voice. Inuyasha sighed and answered. _"Yes"._ The King didn't show any expression. _**"Then you will have the punishment or you will be cleared of off your charges as my Generals vote, if any one of them decides not to punish you, you will be left of to be free of all charges that are held against you."**_he said as he looked to his left and asked the General sitting nearest to him, a huge person, with bulky muscles, an less sheilds_. __**"General Muray?"**_ the general replied _"Exile"_ and the King asked the rest of the sixteen Generals and all wanted Inuyasha to be exiled so far. Finally the King turned to look at his last but certainly not the least_. __**"General Izayoi?"**_he asked with slight concern now.

Inuyasha was having a small advanced victory dance inside his head but quickly came to halt as his mothers reply _"Exile"._

Inuyasha's world came to a halt at this. The King wasn't affected by this as he said**. **_**"As all of my Generals agreed to Exile you, General Inuyasha, you will surrender all your honors to the Court and leave Pandora for one thousand years. You will remain a minimum of five galaxies away from Pandora. You will be sent to a Planet of General Izayoi's choice. That is all. All are dismissed"**_With that the King stood up and left the hall followed by the rest until it came to just mother and son. Inuyasha was still sporting his betrayed look as Izayoi came towards his standing figure. She also wore similar armor and mask.

"_Why mother?"_ Inuyasha asked coldly. Izayoi didn't reply to the young ones question but countered with _"Do you wish to meet your father?"_ Izayoi asked Inuyasha, Inuyasha was stunned. If his mask wasn't there everyone could have seen him like a gaping fish. Izayoi started walking towards her chamber without bothering for a reply. For all his life of one thousand seven hundred and eighty seven years, he was told his father died protecting his mother in another planet…..but now his mother was saying something different. He quickly broke out from his trance and started off to his mother's chamber.

Upon reaching the metal door that held the royal mark and name written in their ancient language, which read '_General Izayoi'_, the door opened automatically and Inuyasha quickly went inside and saw his mother sitting on the chair with her mask off revealing a beautiful face with pale skin light pink lips raven locks that reached her thighs and onyx eyes filled with so many emotions. He knew his mother only showed emotions when they were alone. Izayoi motioned Inuyasha to sit.

"_You don't have to ask anything….. I will tell, but please don't interrupt me. You are a special child Inuyasha. Do you want to know why?"_ Izayoi said with one of her rare peaceful smiles. Inuyasha simply nodded_. "… your origin is not from here, Inuyasha… your father is from a planet named Earth. He was a demon lord there. I and your late uncle were sent to Earth to see what kind of power they possess over us. It was a simple job. Go there. Collect some samples and a few tests and come back. The planet's population didn't have much of the strength that we thought it would have."_ Izayoi paused to see if Inuyasha was listening and was glad she had his undivided attention.

"_So …. We didn't wait for anything else as we decided to return…. Our calculations failed though as the climatic conditions unpredictably changed rapidly. The ship that we were on had some minor malfunction that we didn't concern over selves with. But somehow over thrusters got affected by this and got overheated and exploded. We were sent flying across…"_ She paused again thinking of what happened. _"…and when I woke up I was alone and heavily injured. My communicators were down and my claws were burned to crisp along with my weapons …"_ Izayoi sighed as she raised her elegant fingers and observed the claws that she now possessed before starting _"For the first time in my life I felt scared. I hid myself in a dark cave for days…..until…." _she got a dreamy smile that Inuyasha has never seen before in fact he didn't know what it was either. _" … a male with long silver hair and golden eyes with blue markings on his face came in that hell hole that I was in….. I didn't have enough strength to even put up a mall fight with that male. He didn't hurt me though he took me with him nursed me and I fell in love!"_ Izayoi finished curtly. _"Huh just like that?"_ Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"_No of course not…. But those things are best not mentioned."_ Izayoi finished with a tune that said no more questions. _"Then how did you end up here?"_ Inuyasha asked. _"I was ordered to return with you…. And your father didn't know who I was either. So he thinks we were kidnapped."_ Izayoi chuckled at her mates thought of her being kidnapped. Inuyasha didn't ask anything further as he knew the orders aren't ignorable. _"And you have a step brother and step mother Inuyasha. Though they didn't like us they never went against you father." _

Inuyasha was now taking in all the information's when Izayoi spoke. _"You are going to Earth and you will meet your father." _Inuyasha was about to protest when Izayoi held out her hands silencing her son and said. "You are Exiled to Earth" with that she stood up and went to her closet and took out a picture of a man with a bundle in his right arm and his loosely around a woman. She gave the photo to her son and Inuyasha immediately recognized who it was.

Five hours passed …..

Inuyasha surrendered his ranks but was allowed to keep the weapons he previously possessed and he also took the weapons that were provided by his mother which consisted of long whip made from an indestructible metal and a few daggers that looked like claws. He boarded the ship and started the reactors to power up. Izayoi watched her son leaving for his birth place. She had to admit she was sad but never in a million years will she admit it to any other except her son.

'Good bye my son… I will be waiting for you to return… Tai….. You better take care of our son…' Izayoi said in her mind as she walked to do her duty as the chief General.

**Inside the ship that Inuyasha was on.**

Flashback

It was a few minutes later that Inuyasha started out his mother's room with the new found item that she gave him. He had his mask on as he walked out the room holding the old ruining picture that his mom gave, he was quite a bit shocked, although he understood that he had a father, he never bothered to ask, since he was always in the high of a new kill, but this distraction was enough for a large arm to wrap around his neck and lift him of the ground.

"_**You are too much distracted boy, and it will lead to your demise one of these passing days."**_Inuyasha very well knew to whom that voice belonged, after all only one person had the power to overpower him, and the King as soon as he completed the sentence dropped the younger one down unceremoniously _"Why?"_ Inuyasha asked in an emotionless voice. _**"It was necessary, but you should know that by now to put your faith in your leader." **_The King's unemotional voice grazed his hidden ears. _"So why didn't you kill me?"_ all those who knew the king of Pandora knew not to question him, but Inuyasha was a rare case, after all being raised under the stewardship of the King himself and also the acknowledgement of the King, that he was a worthy hunter to placed among the changed some rules for Inuyasha.

The King kept silent for a few seconds just observing the young hunter who stood before him through his mask. _**"Inuyasha, you were not something that occurred due to a mistake, you are something very valuable. You were born strong with a cry, the only time I have heard of such a thing were the ones belonged to me and my grandfather. You have that beast in you which need to be tamed. Killing cannot always be used as a strategy and that is the sole reason ones like me, General Izayoi, General Muray and the Elder continue to exist and now you need to know what else to do other than killing, hence I am entrusting a mission to you. Do you chose to accept this?"**_ The ended with a question in the same neutrally gruff voice.

After hearing all this, Inuyasha was shocked to some limit and was confused. 'He wants me to follow his path?' Inuyasha thought before nodding. "I accept." He said with his mind set. "You shall make a worthy army in the Planet you are being sent. But beware, looks could deceive you, always trust your instincts." With that the king departed.

End flash back.

He watched from the giant glass window as days flew to weeks, weeks became months and soon after three hundred sixty-four days. And that's when a warning came to be seated for landing on a green dot, not even a quarter size of his planet came to view, then again, he was part Earthling.

That's it! So how was my story? I edited my story to a certain extent so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: A helping hand

"_Warning. Warning. Brace for impact. Suitable landing space located." _ The artificial voice of the ship voiced out its protocols to protect its personnel. Inuyasha walked over to the pilot seat and sat down before taking hold of the ships gears to guide it towards the landing space it marked suitable, which was a water body. There was a sudden jerk due to the ships penetration into the gravitational field of the alien planet.

The first thing that came to his mind was "_Home…" _the similarity was striking. The perfect hunting ground, the planet maybe smaller, but the resemblance of Pandora was striking. Inuyasha stepped out of the water of the lake that he landed his ship moments prior. Right now he was string at the greenery that roared with life. _"Maybe this won't be that bad-"_ he was cut off by a loud and vicious roar and the rattling of trees a little away. "_Not bad, not bad at all…"_ he thought as a small smirk came under his mask on his. Before making a dash forward, Inuyasha felt as if he was holding something, and looked down to see, in fact he was holding something on his left hand, the sword that his mother gave, a sore point considering the fact that he won't be seeing her for a very long time, it was natural for their kind to miss their family but worse when there is only one person who you could call family. But the once more sounding of the roar snapped Inuyasha of his trance and made him tighten his grip before flying across.

Inuyasha moved with the speed of the wind that he was famous for, even with such a speed he didn't make a sound, every step, every movement and every sound he observed carefully, the years of training that he dealt with made him do it. The King being his mentor only worsened his training, every sound and every small cut that he made earned him the pain of the Kings whip. But that made him the best, the well respected arrogant and predatory beast he was now.

Soon enough he reached a small cliff that faced some form of _'Probably settlement…'_ Inuyasha assumed as he observed the small patches of dirt that seem to be some form of structure. Dried leaves were covering the top of these building. A large wall surrounded the entire place, at his will the mask initiated itself to see what was going on. The wall that was surrounding the settlement was made out of the ground. _'Pathetic, I thought they will be more intelligent.'_ Inuyasha thought with disgust, but then he noticed someone running out, what appeared to be gates, made out of the vegetation, which made Inuyasha disgusted, once again.

Then he focused on the creature that came running out, although he could use his mask's help, he deactivated the mask and utilized his sharp eyes. It was a male by the looks, that is, taking into account of the similarity in the appearance of his own race and this planet. The thing was sprinting pathetically and making small falls in between. It had short muddy hair with tan skin and small eyes; he wore what seemed to be something that's material was similar to a rag. Inuyasha sighed disappointedly before slowly turning away to return to his ship, but just as the creature made twenty feet's or so away from the walls of the settlement, a long green scaly tail hooked him and pulled him back inside the settlement. That caught Inuyasha's interest.

He raised his left wrist and opened the devise and touched the necessary spots on the surface and with that a few electric waves went up his body before adjusting to his surrounding like a chameleon before running over and jumping from the cliff and within moments a small crater formed on the forest floor beneath the cliff by air. Inuyasha moved once again silently through the forest before jumping up the thirty foot wall and sat crouched on it observing the events that was taking place.

He was surprised, but only raised an eyebrow under his mask. The creatures that rampaged before him was about fifteen foot tall and had scaly green skin and yellow eyes with black slits. It had a long tail with a blunt conical end with its hind legs and tail supporting its body to stand. Seeing this reptile a small smirk came to his face, there may be about a dozen or so of the same size but one was above all _'Probably the leader.'_ They were all clawing and ripping out the flesh of the might be inhabitants of the settlement. Inuyasha turned to the screaming close to him and saw the male that he saw moments prior getting his insides torn and eaten by the strange beast.

These creatures were something that he hasn't seen in his life but was unfazed due to the fact that he was a hunter and is bound to find creatures beyond his wildest imaginations. He observed the scene that took place near him with disgust _'That reminds me, these creatures are similar to Xenomorphs, but I highly doubt they are.' _Inuyasha jumped down from the wall and decided to go investigate the settlement and that's when he noticed the leader of these beast's, which Inuyasha assumed crawled its way to him, he didn't understand _'Does it see me?' _but that thought was cleared when the creature came to halt a few feet's away and rouse to its hind legs.

"Ha haha I thought I would have to feast on these lowlifes much like my boys over there, but seems luck is with me!" the creature spoke in a strange language with a sick grin that crawled on its long face exposing all its white fangs. Inuyasha failed to understand what it said but didn't bother much, but was surprised that the creature was able to see him through his camouflage. But didn't bother much as a small grin came over his face before deactivating the suits camouflage and standing up after all the creatures fate was decided on meeting.

Every movement in the village stopped as every other of the lizard like creatures moved to the corner where their leader stood. The other creatures that were being tortured by the lizards saw this and took the chance to hide. 'Cowards…' Inuyasha once again noted before giving his full attention to the beast that stood in front of him.

"Jingo, you have to share this demon with us!" one of the lackey's spoke, which earned him a smack with the giants tail. "Silence you filth, the demons mine! Either you can feed on that filth over there or you don't ever have to eat again!" the demon named Jingo threatened to which the rest submitted.

Seeing the other lizards retreating, Jingo returned his attention to the humanoid demon in front of him, but saw the demon casually walking towards the side observing the huts. "HEY you bitch! Where do you think you are going?" Jingo roared before crawling towards Inuyasha, t he Lizard was just five foot away from Inuyasha but that's the far he went as he saw the humanoid swinging his left arm. A second passed before a high velocity wind formed and glowing red streaks a light passed through the demon, the light ripped everything on its path along with the alpha demon, the huts that was twenty feet's away and the lizard that requested for Inuyasha's meat before coming to a halt.

This caught the other demon's attention, they were dumbfounded and one of them dropped a child from his hands that he was going to gobble before the demons charged at the demon that killed their leader and comrade. "You bastard!" " We will kill you!" the threats flowed out but Inuyasha simply turned towards the charging haze of Lizards before swinging his free hand's once more.

The destruction that followed was an even worse one as it ripped everything across the village destroying the wall on the opposite side and to his right, which lay horizontally to the wave of the demonic energy. _'I guess I overestimated this planet…'_ Inuyasha thought with a scowl on his face as he watched the destruction caused simple strike of his own energy, which reminds him, that he was the only one who possessed these red aura while the rest of his clan had gold, but he also possessed the gold but only once a Lunar cycle of their planet.

He looked around and saw the dead corpse of men, women and children_. 'Bastards with no honor, doesn't even keep the unwritten law of sparing women and children'_. He then walked deeper inside the ruins of the village. Observing what was around him 'Mud mud and lots of mud, oh there is more mud!' Inuyasha thought sarcastically while he checked inside some huts every now and then before arriving at the center of the village. He stopped abruptly at the sight before him, the inhabitants were huddled together like a flock of sheep and upon seeing him, pulled away cowering in fear.

'_Ha should have known, cowards… '_And that's when he noticed, there were no women or many adults, all were children or probably kids during their adolescence. But what caught his attention was one small girl stood in front without moving back when the rest of her kind moved away to a corner leaving her without noticing. It was the child that the demon dropped while charging at him before. He noticed the look that she held. Her eyes that were full of determination, her head raised high even with the bruises that covered her neck, cheek and wrists unlike the rest of the women and children who cowered in fear.

The girl started to limp forward, her ankle was swollen from the fall from the demons arm but that didn't seem to bother her, she continued limping her way to Inuyasha who stood twenty or so feet away. 'What is this runt up to?' Inuyasha thought while watching the girl curiously. She was about the length of his knee or above, her hair was black and was in a high ponytail much like his own silver, her ragged clothing's were torn here and there exposing her injuries and the elders of their kind were yelling "Come back Aya!" " Don't go near the monster!" "He will kill you!" the strange language that he heard from the beast he killed once again sounded in his ears through these peoples.

Some tried to move forward from their safe spots to grab the girl but with a small glance of Inuyasha through the glowing eyes of his mask, they stayed back. The girl was only five or so feet away when she stopped abruptly before looking at him. He looked down at her as he stared at her big brown eyes through his mask. He watched as she took a deep breath before "T-t-thank y-y-you" She said shuttering before looking down as she stared at her swollen foot.

Inuyasha didn't understand what the girl said but had a small respect towards her, after all she was brave enough to come in front of him, who could kill her without the need of a second. So he closed the small distance between him and the girl before kneeling down. He heard gasps and cries of "He's going to kill her!" "It's going to kill my daughter!"A woman screamed from the crowd while being held by other women. He ignored all that and focused on the girl before him. ""T-t-thank y-y-you" the girl who was staring down in fear quickly jumped up and winced at the pain from her swollen ankle. But how can she not be surprised when she just heard her own shuttering voice from the strange demon.

Seeing the girl staring to raise her tiny arm, Inuyasha grew cautious and slowly backed but the arm abruptly stopped in the middle of its journey. Inuyasha looked down and saw the girl waiting for permission. 'She is mannered…' Inuyasha thought before lifting his left arm and buried the little girls arm in his calloused ones. He observed the similarities, blunt edges, fragile '_Very fragile_.' Inuyasha concluded. He then saw her wincing as her injuries caught up.

The girl closed her eyes as the stinging sensation of her injured body came, but she suddenly felt warm. She slowly opened he eyes to see the demon before her was glowing red, covering his body within it. At first she feared but later felt her pain slipping away before unconsciousness swept her and caused her to fall into the demons unexpected form.

'What? Why is she fainting?' unbeknownst to Inuyasha, the amount of his aura that he used was more than enough to heal her and she fainted due to the overload. Inuyasha dropped his sword that he was holding and picked up the girl using her arms and letting her body hang. 'How do I hold?' being raised for nothing more than hunt and the lack of a mate and a child made Inuyasha dumb on handling young ones.

He looked at the crowd who had one screaming woman in particular, no doubt the mother of this child, if that wasn't proof enough, his nose definitely didn't need any proof. He walked over to the crowd who suddenly pulled back to the corner and had no place to run, but the mother of the child he was holding came running towards him but stopped a few feet away. After all he was a terrible sight for them. Clawed fingers, weapons on wrist and shoulders, the strange mask gigantic size and the fact that he caused a huge destruction, the woman held out her hands with a pleading look. Inuyasha stood still for a moment making the people think he's going to slaughter everyone. But he simply moved forward with the dangling girl who everyone of the villagers assumed to be dead to her mother who reached out and grabbed the girl.

The woman ran back into the awaiting arms of her mother and father, who were apparent considering their old aged look. Inuyasha simply observed the hateful glares and scared expressions of the villagers. "She is alive… My daughters alive!" the woman yelled in happiness and caused the villagers to see that in fact the girl named Aya was very much alive and has woken up with a dizzy look before snuggling into her mother's chest.

Inuyasha saw the mother and child making their way to him followed by her parents, once again he was curious as he observed the creatures walking towards him and stopped a few feet away and kneeled before him. "We shall always be grateful to your kindness to help our village." The older looking male spoke. "Yes, we are indebted to you for life." The older female spoke while the mother of the girl simply nodded in agreement while holding her sleeping baby. They didn't dare look him in the eye which caused him a sense of authority seeing these three submit to him even if he didn't know what they said. But his attention was deviated to the rest of the villagers who consisted of nothing more than some woman and children who came and kneeled speaking the same words as the ones before spoke.

Seeing this one thought emerged in his mind _'Hmmm, they may not be able fight very much, but if I trained them right, I will gain more experience to find something bigger than this as the King spoke." _ Inuyasha let out a roar causing many shrieks from the villagers and also from the forest as birds flew away. This marks the being of his quest, he turned back and walked towards his fallen sword and picked it up before walking back to the villagers. He had much to learn, how to speak Earth being one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Thanks for the two reviews


End file.
